fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet Gypceros
|image = None Yet |names = Garnet Gyp |titles = Strange Deadly Poison Bird |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills (Forest and Hills), Marshlands (Swamp), Ruined Ridge, Forlorn Arena (Tower 3), Tower Summit, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Gypceros, Toxicrobber Gypceros, Zenith Gypceros, Purple Gypceros |elements = None |ailments = |move = Poison Cluster Bombs |weaknesses = (On body) (On tail) |creator = Chaoarren}} Garnet Gypceros are Rare Species of Gypceros. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance What sets Garnet Gypceros apart from other Gypceros are their garnet hides that either gleam in sunlight or deepen in darkness. There are also other minor changes; they have a slightly larger crest that always shines, and their tails are deep purple, blending into the redness of their hides. When they become enraged, the skin around their eyes glow pink. Behaviour Garnet Gypceros behave similarly to other Gypceros species. They do not have set territories and prefer to stay in areas containing rich ores and shiny objects. When endangered they flash their crests and try to escape; should they be directly attacked, they use their beaks and tails to retaliate quickly and confuse the attacker. If they need to, Garnet Gypceros will use their poison spit which can easily kill a monster of similar size, or repel and potentially cause serious illness in larger ones. Like many other Rare Species, Garnet Gypceros fight with greater fury when they become enraged, using their intelligence and their lethal poison in addition to other tactics in many creative ways. Mount They are mounted the same as any other Gypceros. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Gains pink glow around eyes, crest begins flashing and smoke huffs from mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, tail cannot poison and will fail poison attacks. Attacks *'Deadly Poison': The Garnet Gypceros has poison even deadlier than the Purple Gypceros's. This poison triples the rate at which health is damaged and it can be inflicted with all poison based attacks, excluding attacks with the monster's tail. *'Poisonous Tail': Like the Yian Garuga, the attacks involving the tail will inflict hunters with standard Poison. *'Bright Crest': As the crest of Garnet Gypceros are brighter, they only require two clacks to emit a flash even when not enraged. *'Fly-back Poison Spit': It gathers poison in its mouth and then does its backhop fly, spitting the poison as it takes off. This is very similar to the move used by HC Yian Kut-Ku. *'Bite Clack': Garnet Gypceros will do a bite that aims more forward than usual then clack its crest and charges it up. *'Bite Spit': Garnet Gypceros will do a bite that aims more forward and upwards than usual, then suddenly take a very quick step back and spit poison down onto the floor. *'Spit From The Wall': While Garnet Gypceros wall-runs, it has a chance to suddenly slow down, look around and spit a fast poison ball at hunters. Enraged Only *'Longer Flows': When enraged, the poison of Garnet Gypceros will flow down slopes twice as long. *'Just One Clack': Now, it only takes one crest clack to generate enough energy to create a flash. *'Poison Spit Wall-Run': The Garnet Gypceros will wall-run, but this time continuously spit poison balls with each swing of its head like its charge. Most of the poison will hit the walls and flow down them to create a hazard for climbing. *'Two For Normal, One For Deadly': Garnet Gypceros taunts the hunter, with its tail raised high. It then swings its tail across widely twice, both times moving underneath the foot with goofy hops. Then it makes a large hop and spits a ball of poison with force. The poison ball splatters on impact from the speed, failing to become a flow. *'See The Flinch': Should the head be flinched, it has a chance to recoil by emitting a flash when it brings its head forwards. If its not fully charged, the area of effect is only in front of it. *'Tail Spasm': The tail shrinks into itself as Garnet Gypceros looks for anything that approaches from behind. If it does, it will quickly hop and spring its tail out at such speeds that it violently lashes everything behind the Garnet Gypceros, without needing to use several individual tail whips. *'Poison Cluster Bomb': Poison will drip from its beak as the Garnet Gypceros builds up a large amount of poison ready to unleash, while it wobbles its neck and slowly turns to face a hunter. Garnet Gypceros then fires a large poison ball, pushed backwards by the force. Trails of poison twirl around the ball as it reaches its destination. Upon impact, a large AOE of poison is created, and several separate balls spray out to extend its range. This attack has both high damage and Deadly Poison, enough to one-shot a mediocre defence hunter. G Rank Only *'Tail Spin Chain': After doing a single tail spin that ends with the Garnet Gypceros facing a hunter, it can and often will transition into either a poison spit or pecking attack instead of doing a second tail spin. *'Flying Poison Spit': Transitioning from a glide, backwards fly, or even a hop, the Garnet Gypceros stops—wobbling midair—and with noticeable effort spits a poison ball down at hunters. *'Unfair Poison': It readies poison in its mouth, but instead of the usual poison spit attack it drops its head, clacking its crest and producing a forward flash. Garnet then hurls the poison ball at the middle of the flash effect, which splatters in a diagonal wave. Enraged Only *'Greater Speed': Now once enraged, the speed at which its attacks are done is significantly increased. *'Ceiling Poison Cluster Bomb': Garnet Gypceros makes a taunt while bringing itself low and takes aloft. It shakes about as it gathers as much poison it can hold while heading for the ceiling. Unable to fire a direct ball of poison from instability, it vomits it all across a wide space. A large stream of poison falls from the beginning point and engulfs anything underneath as Garnet Gypceros flies to the ground. If hunters are hit by this stream, they will take continuous damage from both Deadly Poison and the poison stream itself, making it a big possibility to faint in a very short time. The poison then spreads across the ceiling and poison balls of the normal variation fall down at random. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Crest (Disables flash attacks) Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *Neck = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *Body = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★ *Legs = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *'Wings' = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★★ *'Tail' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★★ *'Bold' parts are weak points. *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ (★★★) *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ (★) *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *() effectiveness on tail. Status Effectiveness *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ✖ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Accountable Items: Wyvern Tear (High Rank), Large Wyvern Tear (High/G Rank) Slinger Ammo Garnet Gypceros will drop Piercing Pods. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain The Garnet Gypceros have a moderate advantage over the Gypceros and Purple Gypceros with their Deadly Poison and Garnet hides. In spite of this, they still eat and hunt the same tier of prey as any other Gypceros. Being a Rare Species, they are slightly higher on the Food Chain. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Garnet Gypceros are a usual docile monster that, resemblant of the common species will not take any smaller thing a threat until they attack it. Anything else they attempt to scare off or flash their crest at to blind them before they can attack, leaving to an escape. If attacked, they will fight with methods of its own and other Gypceros species. When they become enraged they are far more aggressive than any other standard Gypceros, and will utilise their poison and other traits to their full extent to either repel the threat or if persistent or the Garnet Gypceros is exceptionally enraged, to kill it. Garnet Gypceros know well the dangers of being in places like the Ruined Ridge and The Tower and their monsters. In the face of Elder Dragons they will flee and hide immediately on sight of these grand monsters. Tracks *Common: Garnet Gypceros Footprints *Unique: Garnet Gypceros Poison-cracks Garnet Gypceros creates poison cracks by clacking its beak on the ground and drooling poison into the cracked earth. Specific Locale Interactions Garnet Gypceros will be able to run up any walls in all locales they appear in, and display similar casual behaviours like the common species. Special Behaviours In any tower areas the Garnet Gypceros will occasionally flash their crest that creates a beam of light to act like a searchlight that rotates around a full circle. This is done here exclusively because of the higher danger of these places, and it gives Garnet Gypceros a warning if a top class monster is approaching. The light beam has no effect on hunters, but it will make Garnet Gypceros notice them immediately. Interactions with other monsters With Bronze Yian Kut-Ku Turf War Bronze Yian Kut-Ku will rush at the Garnet Gypceros and bombard it will fire spits, doing very little damage with each and only managing to flinch it. The Bronze Kut-Ku jumps onto Garnet Gypceros and starts pecking at it no zero effect. When Bronze Kut-Ku attempts a strong peck, Garnet Gypceros spits a small poison ball right into its mouth, poisoning it and making it wail in disgust and fear. Garnet Gypceros then charges into Bronze Yian Kut-Ku, biting its neck and knocking it to the ground in a tackle that does high damage to the Bronze Kut-Ku and ends the Turf War, leaving Garnet Gypceros the winner. With Silver Rathalos Turf War From the sight of the larger monster challenging it, the Garnet Gypceros becomes enraged out of fright. The Silver Rathalos is greeted by a skyward poison ball as the first move, to which it simply flies backwards and over to avoid. With awe, it fires down a wyvernfire upon the Garnet Gypceros who avoids it by an inch by flying up. Now the Garnet Gypceros is in the fighting field of the Silver Rathalos. The Garnet Gypceros tries and fails to hit Silver Rathalos with a Poison Cluster Bomb to the face, using up its last litre of poisons. Having to wait for it to refill, the Silver Rathalos dives round the Garnet Gypceros in an effortless tactic to batter it with high winds that leaves the jewel-skinned bird flailing to maintain flight. Silver Rathalos scatter-ignites flames in its maw during a spiralling fly high above the Garnet Gypceros. At a shadowing height the fire is ejected right onto Garnet Gypceros, but the "fire" is instead powdery embers like that of a Fire Dragon, yet still causes the Rare Gypceros to scream in fear anyway. Before a second passes the Silver Rathalos talon dives right down into the Garnet Gypceros with no resistance, as a much brighter ball of fire forms in its mouth. Right on the moment as they are both about to impact the ground the Silver Rathalos shoots a fully formed wyvernfire pointblank at the Garnet Gypceros and kicks it at just near a centimetre left. Silver Rathalos swooshes in reverse as the Garnet Gypceros smashes into the ground at the instant the wyvernfire explodes on it, doing massive damage to it and leaving it immobilised for sixteen seconds. Silver Rathalos is left the clear victor, and if Garnet wasn't part of the quest objectives, it will leave the locale afterwards. With Gold Rathian Turf War From the sight of the larger monster challenging it, the Garnet Gypceros like with Silver Rathalos becomes enraged out of fright. Gold Rathian goes in for a powerful rushing bite with Garnet Gypceros narrowly avoiding by flying over the Gold Rathian. Gold Rathian prepares a 360 degree backflip immediately on the charges end, but Garnet Gypceros starts spitting poison balls at it in a near crazed fashion. Gold Rathian back-steps from the first few balls and then swoops its tail around to send the rest right back at the Garnet Gypceros. Garnet is hit in the face by the last ball and panics into blindly trying to use its stretchy tail. Gold Rathain swiftly evades the first swing and in the movement, gathers up fire and shoots a wyvernfire directly at the fully extended tail. A large bright explosion is created that bursts on the tail and engulfs the rest of Garnet in blazing embers, doing huge damage to it and bringing it screaming to the ground where it crashes and flails on the ground for fourteen seconds. Gold Rathian is left the clear victor, and if Garnet wasn't part of the quest objectives, it will leave the locale afterwards. With Lucent Nargacuga Turf War The Garnet Gypceros seeing no opportunity to flee now makes a dash for the Lucent Nargacuga, who disappears at the last second. The Garnet ends up pecking at thin air as it becomes worried yet cautious about where it could be. There is little time to think as it is very nearly hit by a claw pound as fast as the wind, and only a brief moment of where the Lucent becomes visible. The Garnet Gypceros screeches and taps around from the hop needed to evade that strike and is forced to pay more attention. It watches and sees dust moves from the left side with a gust of wind flying up. With no time to waste it clacks its crest using a head swing while turning around and flashes the area with the quickness. Expecting the Lucent Nargacuga to soon cry out and reveal itself it makes a taunt like that if it was going enraged, only to be instantly stopped like a time freeze as a sharp impact is heard along with a small splatter of blood from Garnet's head. The Garnet Gypceros lets out a long howl as a tail spike from the Lucent Nargacuga comes into view, pointing into its head. Lucent Nargacuga suddenly appears as Garnet Gypceros starts spitting poison and swiping its extended tail in circles, not even noticing that its enemy is right in sight. In something that appears almost impossible to do, the Lucent Nargacuga zigzags at the Garnet and launches it upwards with an upwards tackle using both its head and arms. As it flips, the Lucent Nargacuga goes invisible for a second and then does a tail slam mid-jump, crushing its spike-laden tail into the soft tail of the Garnet that is still extended at max. The Garnet Gypceros is flipped in an instant and the spikes of the Lucent's tail also fire across the Garnet's body. The two stages of the finishing attack are treated as one, meaning massive damage is done to the Garnet Gypceros, who flops to the ground motionless for fifteen seconds. Lucent Nargacuga lands swiftly and is the clear victor, and if Garnet isn't part of the quest objective it will flee the locale afterwards. With Molten Tigrex Turf War Molten Tigrex engages its blast powder as it sees the Garnet Gypceroses' red hide. The Molten hops a far distance and charges at the Garnet Gypceros, who prepares a Poison Cluster Bomb. Nearing the Garnet, Molten suddenly spins around and drags its claws; shredding forward a cluster of gleaming hot rocks. Garnet Gypceros fires the poison cluster into Molten's own cluster, breaking the both apart. As Molten Tigrex hoped, blast dust encases the Garnet Gypceros, who just thinks its smoke. Molten begins charging again but slower, enticing Garnet Gypceros to use its flash, who begins clacking its crest, as the dust settles, fully primed. As Garnet Gypceros activates its crest for the flash, the ignited dust on its head obliterates the crest first, then before it can react the rest of the dust is triggered and explodes in rapid succession and ragdolls the Garnet Gypceros for extremely high damage that will at least take 30% off its maximum health away. The Garnet Gypceros falls unconscious to the floor for twenty seconds. The Molten Tigrex is the indisputable winner and the Garnet Gypceros, if its not part of the quest objectives will flee the locale afterwards. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Tempered/Apex Frenzied and Apex Garnet Gypceros do not exist due to them being a Rare Species. Hyper Garnet Gypceros gain speed boosts and larger poison bombs. Tempered Garnet Gypceros are Threat Level Lv3 Monsters with an added buff of being able to charge its crest faster. It also becomes enraged faster. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Family: Gypceros Garnet Gypceros is a Rare Species of Gypceros. It too is part of the Bird Wyvern class. Habitat Range Garnet Gypceros are found in areas of swampy and temperate environments like its common species. These species have also been more commonly seen in the Tower. Ecological Niche Garnet Gypceros holds 'higher middle ground' in the food chain. It is omnivorous and mainly feeds on insects and mushrooms. They face threats from high ground food chain monsters, and due to them seen residing in the Tower, Elder Dragons. Unlike the other Gypceros, it is unknown if the Nerscylla species prey on them. Biological Adaptations It has a crest on its head which the Garnet Gypceros can stimulate in order to produce a flash that can blind both prey and predators. It also has adapted to poison enemy's with the use of its internal poisonous sac, which is so deadly it is able to kill in twelve seconds. Unlike most other creatures, Garnet Gypceros has a thick, hard, rubbery hide with a Garnet exterior that renders electrical attacks and most impacts ineffective. Their beaked snouts are also used as a weapon. It has a stocky, almost tubby body, a long tail that can stretch to surprisingly lengths. Ecological Behaviour Garnet Gypceros is a relatively timid beast, but it has been known to 'play dead' in order to deceive an attacker. These bird wyverns are have a unique fascination with shiny objects which leads them to steal objects from hunters much to the displeasure of said hunters. If enraged, Garnet Gypceros lose much of their passive behaviour and will actively attack enemies using their poison at full toxicity until they flee or succumb to said poisons. Trivia *Garnet Gypceros being red and the shine of a garnet is meant to reflect how the Gypceros species have colours matching their poison types. Gypceros: Poison; Dark Purple, Purple Gypceros: Noxious Poison; Magenta, Garnet Gypceros: Deadly Poison; Red. *Unlike other Gypceros, only the tail of Garnet Gypceros are weak to cutting attacks due to their hard hides. **Their wings are also a secondary vulnerable point, but cutting attacks are again not as effective at dealing damage as other species. *The creator wished to keep the monster's attacks as close to what an actual Rare Species in game would be like. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren